Perfect Mistakes
by DoItAgain23
Summary: Jane and Maura explore their new relationship. What happens when everything takes a sudden turn?...First fic EVER. D: reviews are welcome! Enjoy!


**Perfect Mistakes.**

Chapter 1.

Staring at the black monitor in front of her, Jane was oblivious to the actions going on around her. All she could think about was Maura. Her best friend turned lover…finally. Humming, she got up from her desk to pay a visit to her lover.

"Jane!" Frost hollered running after her.

Jane scolded herself for not making a speedier exit.

"What?" She looked at him in annoyance not so patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Did you not hear anything I've been saying for the last 10 minutes!?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah sure!"

"Jane" Frost glared at her with his I-mean-business look.

"I'll be back! Lunch break!"

"It's not even lunch time"

"It is for me" She replied with a smirk and sprinted to the elevator pressing the down button; the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

The morgue was Maura's get away place. She could escape from the world of the living with no distractions. Except for thoughts of Jane. Very naughty thoughts that a normal person shouldn't be thinking over a dead body. But she wasn't anything near normal.

Maura began to hum to the opera music blaring from the loud speakers. She let out a strangled yelp as she felt strong arms make their way around her waist.

"Hi"

"Jane…" She whimpered when Jane squeezed her plump breasts.

"I missed you" Jane whispered in her ear. Maura shivered when she felt Jane's warm breath against her neck. Pleasure immediately pooled between her legs when Jane began sprinkling feather light kisses across her neck.

Maura gasped when Jane's wandering hand found its way on her mound, groping it the best she could, given Maura wearing a very tight skirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this…not here" Maura whimpered. A loud moan escaped when Jane nipped the base of her neck.

"I want you" Jane whispered, licking the spot she recently nipped.

Maura turned in Jane's arms, all fight leaving her as she crushed their lips together, seeking entrance with her tongue which was immediately granted.

Jane let out a throaty moan as Maura began her thorough tongue lashing. Jane was not having it. She was the one that was supposed to be in control.

Maura squealed at the sudden movement as Jane grabbed her ass and picked her up. Wrapping Maura's long legs around her waist as she walked to the counter gently placing her on the cold surface. Jane immediately latched on to her favorite spot where Maura's neck met her shoulder. Maura groaned and squeezed her thighs tighter around Jane trying to ease the ache between her legs.

"You're so hot"

Maura shivered as Jane's warm breath tickled her skin.

"I want you so bad Maura"

"You have me Jane"

Jane devoured Maura's mouth as the blonde's moan escaped into the now silent morgue. Jane grabbed Maura's hips and pushed into her. Both women groaned as their warm centers met through layers of clothing in a sensual grind.

"Touch me Jane" Maura's voice was now a husked whisper.

Jane was suddenly unsure about this. But if the blonde was 100 percent sure, she would do this without a second thought.

"You sure?. I mean, I don't care if someone sees us, I want them to know how loud you can scream my name, but babe...you have a reputation."

"Janee" Maura whined. "I need you, right here, right now"

Jane was not about to let her change her mind. She ran her hands up the outside of Maura's thighs grabbing her ass. Maura's skirt bunched up around her hips. Maura knew this was going to leave her clothes with possibly many wrinkles, but she found herself not caring. She needed Jane.

Maura gasped in surprise and pain then groaned in pleasure when Jane suddenly filled her with three long fingers.

Jane buried her face in Maura's neck and let out an animalistic groan at the feel of Maura's tight wet pussy clamped around her fingers.

"Your so fucking wet baby" Jane sucked at the pulse point on Maura's neck. She knew Maura was going to be mad at her for leaving a visible mark, but the after math would be make-up sex. Very, very rough, sexy make-up sex. She sucked harder at the spot, pounding Maura's pussy with all her might. Maura's moans and whimpers filled the empty morgue.

"So damn tight…say my name baby" Jane growled in Maura's ear. "say it!"

"J-Jane…oh god. Yes baby, oh yes"

Jane flicked her thumb against Maura's clit at the same time she nipped the top of her swollen breast.

They were a sight to see. Jane, knuckle deep in Maura. Maura's expensive blouse half off, her breasts popping out of the neckline. Her legs tightly wrapped around Jane's waist, a 6 inch heel missing. Her head carelessly thrown back in explicit pleasure giving Jane free will to do as she pleased.

Maura let out a keening wail when Jane expertly curled her fingers, brushing a sensitive spot. Using her hips, Jane pounded in her relentlessly. Never throwing off her rhythm, she gave Maura's clit two flicks every three stokes. Maura's pussy muscles began contracting in no time.

"Come baby…I can feel you squeezing my fingers…come for me Maura"

"Fuck…Jane. Oh god. Jane, I-I can't.."

"Come on baby…come for me"

Sweat glistened from both women with the extra work they were both putting in. Finally Maura felt the familiar tightness in her abdominal muscles, and with the next flick of her clit, she screamed Jane's name as she came.

Jane wore a shit eating grin while working Maura down from her powerful orgasm.

"Tommy can't know about this"

It was whispered so quietly Jane thought she was hearing things for a second. But when she looked at Maura's post orgasm face that showed obvious guilt she knew she had heard right.

Jane growled and pulled her fingers out of Maura and wiped them on the inside of the blonde's thighs. All she wanted was a quickie. Now she was getting drama. And a shit load of it. She turned and angrily stormed out of the morgue without another word.

Still coming down from her orgasm, Maura racked her brain for something to say. She shouldn't have let that slip out in the first place. This is not how she planned on telling Jane about the very complicated situation she found herself in. And honestly, she wasn't planning on telling her until she was sure it was over.

"Jane! Wait!" Maura called out a little too late, for Jane was already gone.

Maura hopped off the counter and hurriedly arranged her clothes and hair, ignoring the unmistakable scent of sex, she ran out of the morgue in the direction Jane went. She could hear the familiar sound of objects being punched and considered turning back to give Jane her space. She changed her mind and ran towards the loud "Fuck!" she heard down the hall.

In her hurry to find Jane, Maura failed to notice that she was still missing a shoe.

And that she was being followed into the garage.


End file.
